Babysitting
by HarleyChevalier
Summary: Jimmy had done something wrong in a past relationship. He was now being punished/rewarded by babysitting his drunken ex. Also, not sure how to rate this.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grant Theft Auto V or any of the characters, locations, etc. Everything belongs to RockStarGames and contributors of the game. My oc's and the concept of the story is mine.

**Author Note**: I wanted to practice writing an adult theme and wrote this bit of smut.. I figured since Jimmy isn't getting any I'd use him in the fic.. Hope you enjoy.

~Harley

* * *

Jimmy was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, he was lost in his thoughts when he felt her moving around. With a simple turn of his head he had a clear view of her.

Her hair was wild, make up a mess and he could smell the hard liquor on her breath.

"What time is it?" she said groggily.

"It's 4 o'clock." He turned to his side, facing her.

"Fuck, I slept for an entire day?! Shit!" She said loudly as she struggled to get up.

"In the morning! Jesus, just go to sleep!"

Jimmy grabbed her, pulling her into the bed.

Falling into the bed, she groaned. Letting out a sour, wet burp as she clenched her stomach.

"I, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Fucks sakes, seriously?" Jimmy whispered to himself as he jumped to his feet; running to the other side of the bed. He quickly helped her by wrapping an arm around her, leading her to the bathroom.

When they reached the bathroom she hurried towards the toilet and heaved the alcohol she had consumed from the night of partying in a single go. From what Jimmy could tell it was all liquid as there were no sounds of anything heavier; he made a face of disgust as he locked the door behind him.

Walking over to her he let out a sigh as held her hair back. He leaned over her as she continued to vomit. She tried to restrain her sniffles as she whipped away her tears.

"It's okay, just let it all out. Shh-" he cooed as he rubbed her back.

"You don't need to do this, you know? You don't need any of this."

"No, but I couldn't just leave you."

"You could have."

Jimmy just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He took a seat on the floor next to her as she leaned and hugged the toilet. Her heaving changed to a dry coughing and gagging, making Jimmy more than disgusted.

"Just wait here, don't move." He said getting up and leaving.

He returned and helped her to her feet.

"Feeling better?" He asked leading her towards the door.

"Yeah." she nodded.

They slowly made their way back to his room and when they entered she found a bucket waiting for her filled with a bit of water.

"If you get sick again go in the bucket and I got you some water if you're thirsty."

He gently place her on the bed as he crawled in with her. She was laying on her side towards the bucket as he returned to his original position on his back, only placing an arm over his eyes.

"James, can I ask you something?" she said turning to face him.

"What?" he said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Uh, you started drinking too early at the pool party. By the time I got there, you were wasted." he said removing his arm from his eyes to look at her.

"You kind of blacked out and were all over the place."

She winced at the thought.

"Did I embarrass myself?"

"No, I don't think you embarrassed yourself. You made out with a couple of girls for shots, that was pretty hot. Also, you stripped down to your underwear. To me you looked like you were having a great time." he smiled.

"Oh god, no!" she moaned into the pillow, "Tell me I didn't."

"You did, it was hilarious! Liam left with some chick and didn't try to stop you at all, by the way."

"He's a fucking useless dickweed, ugh!"

Jimmy just laughed to himself as he put his arm over his head again.

Toula sighed, moving her hair out of her face. She turned to her back and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, I'm not surprised he left with someone else. Like, I wasn't going to put out for him or anything like that. I'm not easy." she sighed, covering her face, "I only went with him to make you jealous, you know? After that shit you pulled with me. It was pay back, but, I felt so lonely with him."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she held back her tears, but was unsuccessful as the tears begun to flow. She was an emotional drunk. It was then Jimmy removed his arm and noticed her withering beside him.

"Great." he thought as he got closer to her.

"Look, I know I was a dick, alright? I shouldn't have lied to the guys about us. It was all bullshit! You know that. It just, it just felt good to brag about something, you know? Even if it was a lie. I mean, look at me. Is there any possible way I could get a girl like you without using my dad's money?" he sighed, "If I could do it all over, I'd probably do it again. But, hey, that's just me. I'm a fucking creep, a loser."

Toula intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think you're a complete loser. Or a creep, I mean, sometimes you are, but whatever. I like it, but you messed up, you messed up big! But I guess I can forgive you," she smiled, "If you want we can start over, but I will probably bring that up and use it against you in an argument if you piss me off."

Jimmy looked down at her.

"Fair enough."

He closed his eyes as he yawned.

"If you're done, go to sleep."

Jimmy felt her move again and quickly opened his eyes, concerned, thinking she was about to get sick. She crawled on top of him and removed her shirt. Tossing it to the floor.

"Toula-"

She silenced by with her lips.

She reached for his hand and pressed it against her breast, squeezing it. She was suddenly confused when he broke the kiss and recoiled his hand.

"You're making this very hard to refuse, I'd like to, really! You have no idea how hard it is for me to restrain myself now."

"It's very hard, from what I can tell." she smiled playfully as she grind her hip into his groin.

"Toula, stop," he said as he grabbed her by the waist, "You're drunk!"

"It's fine, really!"

"Let's just go to sleep, I'm begging you."

Toula rolled her eyes and fell beside him.

"Well, aren't you the fucking gentlemen all of a sudden."

Jimmy pulled her beside him into a cuddle.

"If we went further I'd be taking advantage of you."

"I told you, I'm fine. My sense of judgement is still intact. I know what I'm getting into, James."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss was rough as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He tried to ignore the vile taste in her mouth.

When he slid his hand down her jeans it surprised her as felt his way around.

"Wait, like this." she said breaking the kiss.

She slowly guided his hand and fingers and he quickly caught the rhythm she showed him.

He nibbled and kissed her neck as he moved in between her legs to hover over her.

"I won't go any further than this." He whispered into her ear.

The heat of his breath excited her.

"Okay." she nodded.

It was his goal to get her off so she'd pass out quickly. He'd then finish himself off in the bathroom when she was asleep, but it was hard to ignore the excitement between his legs and even harder with the girl he liked wanting him right in front of him. He felt like an idiot for not taking her now, but knew he'd regret it after. He kept repeating to himself it was the right thing to do.

He closed his eyes painfully.

Then he felt her feeling her way down his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"No sex, I know." she breathed heavily.

With the removal of his belt and pants undone, she stroked him with the palm of her hand, over his boxers. He choked at the sensation of her touch, it wasn't her touch completely, but it was nearly enough to send him overboard. As he continued with his fingers, he'd grind into her palm.

"Awe, fuck! My arm!" He groaned.

He stopped to rub the elbow he was leaning on.

As he sat on his knees, Toula jumped from the bed and swiftly slid out her skinny jeans.

"We're not having sex." He repeated.

"I know," She smiled, jumping on the bed, "Take off your pants."

"I'm not taking off my pants."

"Fine." she crawled on top of him, "Just kiss me."

He kissed her gently as she slowly pushed him on his back. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. Slowly she'd grind into him. Teasing him by rubbing back and forth. A small growl emerged in the back of his throat as they kissed.

"Fuck it! I want you!"

All his effort to restrain himself was gone, he wanted her. He wanted her badly.

He immediately pulled his jersey over his head and threw it across the room, grabbing her and pushing her on her back. He pushed his pants passed his knees and grabbed the covers, pulling it over them. He moved between her legs, hovering over her as he removed himself from his boxers. When she moved her panties to the side he rushed to enter her. He held his breath to keep from coming immediately as he felt how wet and tightly wrapped around him.

The sudden girth of his penis caused her to gasp at the fullness between her legs.

"James, fuck me!" she begged.

He started moving in a steady pace, causing her to grip the pillow beneath her head as he proceeded to pump himself in and out of her. They moaned in pleasure as they let their bodies take over.

It was unnoticed by the two as the bed begun to shake at the rough speed, banging against the wall.

Jimmy was coming close to orgasm and abruptly stopped himself. He then focused on her breasts. He pushed the cups out of the way, revealing her chest. And begun kissing and nibbling on them.

"Sorry," he said between her breasts, "I'll come."

"It's fine."

Toula leaned forward to kiss him as she pulled him back.

"Just do it." she said between kisses.

Jimmy entered her again and continued his rhythm. He moaned her name into her ear as he felt his orgasm building and with a final thrust he came inside of her. Slowly pulling out of her he collapsed on the bed beside her, breathing heavily as he relaxed.

Toula had a smile on her face as she cuddle up next to him, gently kissing his shoulder and chest.

Jimmy felt guilty, not only did he take advantage of her, but he didn't please her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you come." he apologized.

"It's alright, James, you can pay be back with breakfast in bed. Also," she smiled, "If you tell your sleazy friends about this, I'll castrate you."

"What the fuck am I suppose to say to that." he chuckled.

Toula shot up from the bed and dove for the side of the bed, grabbing the bucket to vomit..

"Fuck, seriously?" Jimmy sat up.

He then slid over on the bed and rubbed her back.


End file.
